Buff-oonery
' Buff-oonery '''is a fan episode and Season 25 premiere of HTF. In this episode, Disco Bear gets buff to impress the girls. Roles Starring *Disco Bear Featuring *Giggles *Petunia *Mime *Sniffles *Lumpy Appearances *Fatty *Sporty *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Flippy *Toothy *The Mole *Ant Plot At the gym, Giggles and Petunia watch in awe as Mime lifts an imaginary barbell. Disco Bear walks in and flirts with the girls, who pay no attention to him. When Mime lifts a real barbell, Disco Bear gets an idea. He walks to a barbell and tries lifting it. It was too heavy so he removed some weights. He tries again but still couldn't lift it. Removing more weights, he finally lifts it up, though only the pole. Giggles, Petunia, and Mime laugh at him. Disco Bear sees a pickle jar and tries to open it. He ends up dislocating his arm and runs away. Lammy arrives and opens the pickle jar with little ease, and Mr. Pickles pops out. After putting his arm back in his socket, Disco Bear heads to Sniffles' door. Inside, Sniffles prepares to burn an ant he caught with a magnifying glass, only to be interrupted by the knock. He opens the door and Disco Bear begs him for something to make him stronger. Sniffles brings out a jar of pills he created for strength. He makes Disco Bear vow to only swallow one pill a day, as they have not yet been tested. Disco Bear agrees. At home, Disco Bear swallows one pill before going to bed. In the morning, he wakes up to discover his new muscular arms and abs. Outside the gym, Giggles and Petunia watch Mime lift two barbells. Disco Bear appears and reveals to them his muscles, then hurls a large safe into the air. Giggles and Petunia become smitten with him and they walk off, and the safe soon crushes Mime. Later that day, Disco Bear walks home impressed with himself. Just when he prepares to swallow another pill, he gets a terrible idea. Ignoring Sniffles' advice, he pours all the pills into a blender and drinks the mix, hoping to become more muscular than ever. Disco Bear wakes up the next morning to find himself cramped inside his bedroom. His house breaks apart to reveal the musclular giant he became. In the city, Giggles and Petunia take a walk, when Disco Bear nearly steps on them and they run away in fear. Disco Bear sees his reflection in the windows of a building, but is consumed with pride about his freakish muscles. Meanwhile, Sniffles has the ant taped to a tray and prepares to disect it. Disco Bear's shadow looms over him as he passes by, and Sniffles immediately figures out he ate all the pills at once. He rushes into his lab, and puts the ant down...next to a pill. At a military base, General Lumpy talks about the giant bear ravaging the town. He looks at his men (Flippy, the Mole, and Toothy) and orders them to a helicopter. They fly off and eventually spot Disco Bear. Lumpy orders the Mole to fire some missles, but the Mole instead turns around and shoots through the helicopter, killing Toothy and causing Flippy to flip out. The Mole takes over as the pilot of the helicopter while Flippy mauls Lumpy. Due to his blindness, the Mole cuts off most of Disco Bear's afro with the propellor blades, much to Disco Bear's horror. Far in the distance, Sniffles appears with a newly-built device and zaps Disco Bear, shrinking him down. Sniffles turns around to leave, only to find a muscular ant. The ant crumples up the device like a piece of paper and then snaps Sniffles in two. Now back to normal (except bald), Disco Bear once again fails as he attempts to woo Giggles and Petunia. Suddenly, the helicopter crushes him. Out of the helicopter emerges a muscular Mole wearing Flippy's clothes, and the girls hug him. As the episode ends, one of the Mole's arms deflates, indicating fake inflatable muscles. Moral "''Brains beat brawn!" Deaths #Mime is crushed by the safe. #Toothy is shot by missles. #Lumpy is either mauled by Flippy or dies in the helicopter crash. #Sniffles is snapped in half by the muscular ant. #Flippy dies in the helicopter crash. #Disco Bear is crushed by the helicopter. Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 25. *Sporty and Fatty make cameos in the gym at the beginning of the episode. *Disco Bear's death is similar to Cub's death in Havin' A Ball. *Disco Bear is shown to be quite weak in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 25 Episodes